Innocence of a Child
by LivChic
Summary: An update! Yay! Review por favor!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since I have writers block on _What The!_ and for _Vengeance_ I'm waiting for something before I can post again for it, I thought this one up. It has been plaguing my dreams for a while, and I think I have it all finished in my mind, but something always tends to get lost between my mind and the paper. Another JAG/SVU crossover, but it's more SVU than JAG. JAG doesn't even come into play for a few more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Rosealie Laylynn Thompson and her father are the product of my imagination. The others aren't mine**

**1-6 Squadroom**

**2:00 PM**

**Olivia's POV**

_So far today, there hasn't been one new case of rape, child abuse, or murder, knock on wood. I hope it stays that way so I can get caught up on my paper work...Paper work is the devil, it never lifts, never goes away; kinda like Elliot when he's in a bad mood, like he has been for the past, oh I don't know, 4 months maybe? I think that's how long they have been separated. If given the choice between paper work and Elliot as he is now, I would volunteer for the entire precinct's paper work if need be. I wonder if I could do anything to get him back to normal?..._Olivia's thoughts were interupted by the sound of a child crying.

Looking around to find the source of the crying, Olivia's eyes land on the sight of a child about 10 years old. _Poor thing! here we go again, another case._ "Hey there. My name's Olivia, what's yours?" Olivia asked in the kindest, most nurturing voice she could muster up.

"Rosealie, Rosealie Laylynn Thompson. Can I ask you something if you promise not to get mad at me?" Rosealie answered cautiously.

"Feel free to ask whatever questions you have; I promise I won't ever get mad at you for them. Now, what's your question?" Olivia asked in the same voice.

"Can you stop Daddy from hurting me?" She asks more nervously.

"Yes, I can, but can you come with me so we can talk?" At Rosealie's nod, Olivia took her hand, and showed her to the child interview room. Once inside, Olivia started the interview. "How did you get here, Rosealie?" _How could a kid her age have gotten here without someone dropping her off?_

"I took the subway," _And there's that too, _"and walked the rest of the way. Are you mad at me for doing that?" Rosealie asked scared.

"No, I'm not, I was just curious as to how you got here is all. Now, Rosealie, I know this is going to be hard for you, but can you tell me what Daddy does to hurt you?" _Please tell me this bastard isn't as bad as the last child abuser. If he is, I think I'll go insane._

"He hits my head against the wall, and then he takes my clothes off, and says that I need to learn to behave better and do a better job at everything, and he says he will teach me how. So he hurts me down there-"

"Down where, sweetie?" _I don't want to upset her, but I need her to be more specific._

"In my private area. When he gets done, he tells me that I am a whore like my mommy." Rosealie started crying at the mention of the mother she never met.

"Does your mommy live with you and your daddy?" _If she does, she isn't much of a mother, letting the father of her child rape her child._

Rosealie started crying harder, but answered the question, "No, Daddy says that Mommy didn't want me so she gave me to Daddy...I don't think she did though. Why would my Mommy do something like that to me?" She started crying harder, and ran to Olivia. Olivia in return wrapped her arms around the innocent child. _Poor kid! Well we are just going to have to find her mother, and ask her ourselves. If she says what the father said was true, she's going to have to go through ACS. This is going to be so hard on her. If her mother wants her, then there's the difficulty of getting to know and trust her enough to live with her. If she doesn't, then there's the rejection to deal with along with finding a good foster family. She's got a tough road ahead of her._

_

* * *

_**A/N: R&R, I really want to know what you think. Good or bad, it doesn't matter. (puppy dog pout)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait... I was having a major case of writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: Rosealie Laylynn Thompson and her father are the product of my imagination. The others aren't mine**

"Where do you live, Rosealie?"

"2540 West Avenue, why?"

"So that we can stop your daddy from hurting you."

"Oh, ok..."

"Rosealie, can you describe, in detail, what Daddy did to you?" Olivia asked cautiously. _This is the part I really hate._

"I guess."

**FLASHBACK**

_"Come 'ere, you asswipe! You call that a meal! Microwaved hot dogs!" _

_"I'm sorry, Daddy, but there wasn't anything else left in the fridge."_

_"You know what's going to happen now? I'm gonna teach you to do a better job!" _

_"NOOOOOO! Please don't, Daddy!" _

"Why must you be so much like your whoring mother? It's your fault this is happenning; if you weren't so much like her I wouldn't be doing this."

_Jeff Thompson picked up his daughter by the throat, and slammed her small, frail body against the wall. He proceeded to tear off her clothes while Rosealie screamed and begged for her father to stop hurting her. Jeff then raped her repeatedly, and beat her into unconsciousness._

**END FLASHBACK**

_That BASTARD! I'm gonna personally stick his balls in a blender; I can't believe anyone would actually do that to their child._

Rosealie continues to sob uncontrollably and her vice grip on Olivia's waist grew stronger. Olivia whispered soothing words into Rosealie's ear untill Rosealie finally fell asleep.

_Poor thing is all tuckered out. I'll let her sleep in the crib._

**Back in the Squadroom**

_Cregan is still talking on the phone, John and Fin are out canvassing, and Elliot is with his kids for today; meaning I am all alone untill at least 5pm. When Rosealie wakes up I'll take her to the hospital; they can do a rape kit and a maternity test. First, I'll bring in the father for questioning._

**Thompson Residence 3:12pm**

"Mr. Thompson, open up; it's the police!"

"What do you want, doll face?" Mr. Thompson asked seductively.

"You need to take a ride with me down to my precinct."

"What for, sweetheart?" _This guy is really a sick fuck._

"To talk about your daughter. She came in earlier. Crying about how you raped her."

"I didn't rape her, I disciplined her. She is as bad as her mother."

"Who is her mother?" _Hopefully she won't have to have that maternity test done after all._

"Sarah Mackenzie. Last I heard, she's in the Marines, and fucking her CO. The little whore."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get it up. R&R I could really use some ideas right about now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: school has started so it's goin to take me longer to post. my school is poor so our computers are basicly trash, and the only time I have free is lunch, but, with the layoffs, we don't have a librarian aide so I can't be in the library without my whole class going with me. the whole thing is just very complicated. so all of you in zanesville, oh vote yes on the school levy.**

**Disclaimer: My chapterly torture. sigh. I don't own 'em.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Interragation**

**Olivia's POV**

"Mr. Thompson, do you rape your daughter?" Olivia asked directly.

"How many times do I have to tell you before it gets through your thick skull! I do NOT rape her; I DISCIPLINE her!" _The sick fuck doesn't even try to hide it._

"By raping her?"

Mr. Thompson silently seethed before he said, "I want my lawyer," as calmly as possible.

Olivia walked out of the interragation, to talk to Elliot, who was waiting just outside the door. "What do you think, El?"

"I think he is the sickest fucking child abuser I've seen in years... How's Rosealie doing?"

"She's still sleeping. What I can't understand is, why would her mother give that bastard custody? What in the WORLD happened that her conscience let her do that?" Olivia said disgustedly.

"Maybe she was a junkie, alcoholic, or something... We won't know till we find her. Did you run the name through the military databank?" _No, I'm too uninterested in this case to do that._

"Yeah, it was the first thing I did when we got here... She is now a colonel in the marines for the past 15 years with quite a long, and colorful service record. A lot of awards, too. She also was acused of murdering her ex-husband, but it was ruled self-defense."

"Did it have a current address on her?" _No, it didn't have a thing on her address. Come on, Elliot, use your brain._

"Yeah, she lives in an appartment in Virginia. I am going to wait till Rosealie wants me to call her though. You know, let her take everything at her own pace."

"That's a good idea. Let's keep him on ice till the test results come back...do you hear that?"

"Yeah, sounds like crying. Rosealie." Olivia said in shock.

Olivia ran out the door and up to the crib in record breaking time. Rosealie was huddled into a cornor, and another officer was trying to calm her down. "Rosealie! Sweetie, what's wrong?" _The officer must have scared her._

When Rosealie heard Olivia's voice, she jumped up, and wrapped her small arms around Olivia's waist. "I was having a night demon, and then he woke me up, and I don't know, it scared me!"

"It's alright, sweetheart, it's over now, and no one in this building wants to hurt you, OK?" _Poor kid._

"OK, Rosealie cried for a minute longer, then asked, "Did you stop Daddy?"

"Yes, we did. He is downstairs in a room locked up. He can't get out." Olivia said with a smile.

"That's good. Did you find my mommy?" Rosealie asked hopefully.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. We know where she is at, and I was wondering if you want me to call her now, or if you wanted me to wait for a little bit? That way we can get the trial over with, and you won't have to worry about so much at one time."

"Could I stay with you till we call Mommy after the trial?" Rosealie asked even more hopefully, and with a pout that could melt the coldest heart. _She must get her smile from her mother; this is going to be interesting._

"I will have to ask my boss, but if he agrees to it, you can."

"Really!" Rosealie squealed.

"Yeah, really," Olivia giggled, "but only if my boss says you can, deal?"

"Deal!"

**Olivia's Appartment **

**1 month later**

**Still Olivia's POV**

Capt. Cregan gave Rosealie permission to stay with Olivia untill she was ready to contact her mother, and all month long they have been preparing for Rosealie's court appearence. Olivia knew that it would be tough on Rosealie, but that she would make it through. Right now, Olivia is tucking Rosealie in on the night before court.

"...and they all lived happily ever after. The end. How did you like the story?"

"I _loved_ it." Rosealie yawned. "I never heard the Cinderella story before... Is tomorrow going to be scary?" Rosealie asked suddenly more awake.

"A little bit, but just remember to answer as short as you can, keep your eyes on whoever is talking, and most importantly that Daddy can't hurt you no more and I'll be right there with you, OK?"

"OK, g'night Livvy." Rosealie yawned out.

"G'night sweetie, sweet dreams." I say as I tuck her in.

**The Courtroom**

**following day**

**Rosealie's POV**

"The People call Rosealie Thompson to the stand." Casey stated.

"Raise your right hand and place your left hand on the Bible. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" the baliff recited.

"Yes." Rosealie answered timidly. _She's scared to death._

I lock eyes with Rosealie and she visibly relaxes. "How are you today, Rosealie?" Casey asks smiling.

"Fine."

"Rosealie, do you like your Daddy?"

"Sometimes." _She is taking that "answer as short as you can" thing to heart._

"What about the other times? What does Daddy do that you don't like him all the time?"

"He hurts me."

"Where does Daddy hurt you, Rosealie?" Casey asks gently.

"In my private area, my head, and everywhere else." Rosealie starts to cry silently, and looks Olivia in the eyes. _It's going to be alright sweetie, I promise._

"Why does he hurt you?" She asks even more gently.

"Last time, because the only thing I made for supper was microwaved hot dogs. There wasn't anything else left in the fridge, and I told him that, but he said, _You know what's going to happen now? I'm going to teach you to do a better job_." Rosealie starts sobbing at the memory, but continued, "I begged him to stop, but he said _Why must you be so much like your whoring mother? It's all your fault this is happening; if you weren't so much like her I wouldn't be doing this."_ Rosealie started sobbing so hard she couldn't even breathe, let alone speak.

"Your honor, may the witness take a break?" Casey asked urgently.

"Yes; we will readjourn in 15 minutes." gavel bangs, and Olivia rushes to Rosealie. _Oh God, she's not breathing._

"Rosealie, sweetie, it's going to be alright. Just breathe, baby." _Oh God, oh God, oh God!_

"I'm sorry." Rosealie cried into Olivia's shoulder.

"It's alright sweetie, you did just fine. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I shouldn't have started crying, but I looked at Daddy, and he looked mean at me; like he does before he hurts me really _really_ bad." Rosealie said with a scratchy throat.

"It's OK to cry, Rosealie, anybody would have cried. I know I did."

"When?" Rosealie pulled back to look her hero in the eye.

"When you started crying."

"Nuh-uh, I was watching you." Rosealie looked really confused.

"I cried in here." Olivia said as she pointed to her heart. _More like she broke it, but it's the same thing._

"How can you cry in there?" _Easily._

"My mommy didn't like it when I would cry beause she was hurting me, so I would imagine myself, and my imaginary self would cry for me. She goes away when I don't need to cry and comes out when I do. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah."

"It's time for court to start back up, so I got to go sit back down, OK?"

"Yeah."

"Court is now adjourned. Miss Novac, do the People have any more questions for this witness?" Judge Reinhard asks.

"No, your honor."

"Mr. Beckett?"

"No, your honor."

"Miss Thompson, you may step down. Miss Novac, call your next witness."

"Your honor, the People rest."

"Defense will present it's case tomorrow. Court is adjourned untill tomorrow at nine am."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: school has started so it's goin to take me longer to post. I know it has been a while since I updated this, and I'm sorry, but school has been keeping me preoccupied. Especially my English and US History grades. Put quite simply they suck, and my dad is mad at me for sleeping through them, or writing chapters when I should have been taking notes... Oh well, I'll get over him. Thoughts are in italics... duh.**

**Disclaimer: My chapterly torture. sigh. I don't own 'em.**

**Olivia's Appartment**

**3 Days later**

**Rosealie's POV**

Rosealie's defense sucked, so he was found guilty, and sentenced to 25 to life. Olivia and the squad took Rosealie out to Chuckie Cheese's to celebrate, and now Rosealie is wondering about a mother she never knew she had.

_I wonder if Olivia would be mad if I asked her about Mommy? I mean, she did say we could call her after the trial, and I really want to see Mommy. But would Olivia think that I don't like her anymore? I don't want her to think that because it's not true; I love Olivia, but I want to know Mommy, too. What should I do? What _can_ I do?_ Rosealie's thoughts were interupted by the sound of Olivia's voice.

"Rosealie? Could I talk to you about something?" _I wonder what she wants to talk about?_

"OK. What about?" Rosealie answers timidly.

"It's nothing bad, sweetheart, I was just wondering when would you like to call your mom?" _Doesn't she want me anymore?_

"Why? Don't you like me anymore?" Rosealie asked while tears started to cloud her eyes.

"Of course, I do, sweetheart, but you see... She is your Mommy, and no matter how much I would like to be, I'm not. So you have to go live with her if she wants you."

"What if she don't want me? Could I stay here, and live with you?" _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!_

"If your mommy doesn't want you, then yes, you could live with me." Olivia said as tears clouded her own eyes. "But we have to meet your mommy first, and talk to her about it, OK?" _Why is Livia crying?_

"OK. But why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad. I'm just really happy that you would want to stay here. So, when do you want to call her?" _I don't know. Is there ever a good time to tell somebody that they're somebody's mom?_

"I don't know. How about now?" _That way she can say she doesn't want me, and I can not have to worry about it._

"OK, sweetheart."

Olivia dialed Colonel Mackenzie's work number figuring that that was where she would be. Olivia put the phone on speaker.

"Mackenzie." She answered. _Mommy sounds scarry._

"Hello, Colonel. This is Detective Olivia Benson from the NYPD special victims unit. I'm calling in regards to a child who has been abused by her father." _Wow! Livvy can sound scarry like that, too!_

"How can I help?" the colonel said her voice softening. _She sounds really nice now, and she has a pretty voice._

"We were searching for her mother, and to do that we ran her DNA through every databank we could get hold of. We got a hit. There was a partial to you. Our M.E. says that you are her mother." _Now say, I don't want her. Please._

"Oh my God! Is she alright? Where is she? How did you find her? Can I see her?" the colonel started asking in rapid succession. _Does that mean Mommy does care? _Rosealie thought confused.

"She is doing a lot better, she is here with me, actually she found us, and as soon as we get down there you can see her. But would you like to talk to her now?" _Hey! I didn't say I wanted to talk to her right now! Too late now, though._

"Is she with you?" The colonel asked. _Uh-oh, here we go._

"Yes, she's right here. Say hello, Rosealie." Olivia said. _Oh God, why is my tummy doing flips now, of all times._

"Hi, Mommy." _I'm going to be sick._ "Excuse me." Rosealie said before running to the bathroom.

"Rosealie, sweetie, are you alright?" Olivia called after her. _Ewwwww, it tastes nasty. _Rosealie thought as she heaved the contents of her small stomache into the toilet.

"What's wrong? Is she alright?" Colonel Mackenzie asked with concern dripping from her voice. _Why me?_

"Yeah, I think it's just her nerves. Listen, could you hold on for a second while I go make sure she's, OK?" _Why now?_

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." _I'm sorry, Mommy. _Rosealie thought as she heaved again.

"Are you OK, sweetheart?" Olivia asked as she entered the restroom. Olivia got a wet wash cloth, kneeled down beside Rosealie, wiped her face, and pulled her into a big hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I couldn't make my tummy stop flipping, though." _I hope she's not mad at me._

"That's OK, Rosealie, my tummy does that sometimes, too. It's nothing to be sorry for. Now, your mommy is still on the phone if you still want to talk to her." _Really? I thought she would have hung up. _

"OK." They walked out to the phone, and Rosealie asked, "Are you still there?" nervously. _Please don't be._

"Yes. Are you alright, sweetie?" genuinely concerned. _Darn!_

"Yeah, my tummy was flipping, and wouldn't stop, sorry." Rosealie said timidly._ What if she's mad?_

"That's alright, Rosealie, it happens to me sometimes too."

"Really?" _Mommies can get sick tummies too?_

"Yep." She said, and laughed.

"When?" _Mommies can't get sick; they're mommies._

"Last night. I was coming home from work, and I had to pull over before I got sick in my car." She started laughing again, and so did Rosealie.

"How's come you got sick?" _Mommies can't get sick._

"I don't know, but I think I ate something that didn't like me." Rosealie laughed even harder. _Mommy's funny!_

"Ummm... Mommy?" Rosealie asked when she was done laughing. _I gots to ask her sometime._

"Yes, Rosealie?" _I hope she doesn't hate me for asking her this._

"Do you want me back? I mean, Daddy always tolded me that you hated me, and that that was why you gave me to him. Is that true?" _Don't cry, you baby!_

"Oh, sweetie, I don't hate you. I love you, baby. And I never gave you to him, he took you away from me. I would never have let him have you if I could have stopped him." Colonel Mackenzie said seriously and with a tearful voice.

"Did you ever try to find me?" Rosealie asked, now crying to.

"Yes, I tried for 2 years to find you, but the police said that you were gone, and that they couldn't find you. There hasn't been a day gone by that I haven't thought of you." She answered.

"Really?" _She did? Olivia is right, Dad is a liar._

"Really. Detective?"

"Yes?" Oliva spoke up for the first time since the return from the bathroom.

"When can you guys come down here?"

"Is tomorrow alright for you two?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Alright, then we had better get off here, get packed, and go tell the guys what's going on. OK?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." They said in unison again.

* * *

**Remember, the more reviews, the sooner I update! So hit that pretty lilac button, and give me one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: School sucks! Like everybody didn't already know that.**

**Disclaimer: My chapterly torture. sigh. I don't own 'em.**

**Squadroom**

**Later the same day**

**Elliot's POV**

_I have never seen Liv so depressed before. Sure she's smiling, Munch just made Rosealie laugh louder than I'm guessing she has in a while, but it doesn't reach her eyes, they tell a whole different story. I'll ask to talk to her in private before I bring it up though, she's always more open with me when we have a private talk... We haven't had one of those in a while, and I miss it, too._ "Olivia, could I talk to you in private, please?" Elliot asked.

"Uhh... Sure. How about the roof?" Olivia answered clearly confused.

"What's going on, El?" Olivia asked once the door to the roof shut. _How would you put it? _

"That's what I was going to ask you, Liv."

"Nothing." was her simple response.

"Nothing, that would be why you looked like you were a million miles away in there. What's wrong, Liv? Talk to me." _Ooops, now she's pissed._

"Talk to you? Like you talked to me about what was bothering you after your separation? Like you talked to me about what was bothering you on that case last month? Like that, El? Huh?!" Olivia asked rhetorically.

"That's different, Liv-" Olivia cut him off.

"No, it's not, El! Those times you wouldn't talk to me, it was killing me, and you didn't even notice!" _Yes, I did. I was just to goddamn ashamed of myself to talk to her about my failed marriage._

"So don't make my mistake. Don't bottle it up because soon you won't be able to hold it in any more, and you will explode. I did. I realize that, now, and I understand that it was all my fault. Please, Liv, don't make my mistake. Talk to me; I want to help you."_ I tried. The ball is in her court, now._

"Fine. Um, Rosealie called her birth mother before we came down, and she said that she wants her. Said that, um, her father took her away from her, when she was born, and that the police gave up on looking for her. Said that she thinks about her everyday."_ How is that a bad thing? Wasn't her goal to reunite Rosealie with her mother, if her mother wanted her, and she does; so where's the problem? _

"So, then, what's gotten you so upset? I thought you wanted her to live with her mother."

"This past month, I guess I just got too attached to Rosealie. We settled into a routine, and it was nice having someone to come home to. Someone that depended on me. I haven't had that in a long time." _What does she mean by that?_

"What do you mean by that, Liv?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about. It was just a slip of the tongue." Olivia said nervously. _She's lying, but if I push her too hard it will be an eternity before she opens up to me about it._

"OK... So, when are you taking Rosealie down to see her mother?"

"Tomorrow. We're leaving tomorrow around noon, and should arrive around 8ish. That way Colonel Mackenzie can go to work since she has to be in court tomorrow; she's sitting 1st chair. The colonel will get home, and we will be there shortly after. This month has just flown by, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it seems just yesterday the incident in the kids' interview happened." Elliot stated with a chuckle.

**Flashback**

_Two weeks after Rosealie showed up at the precinct, they had arrested her father, arreigned him, and now they had to ask her even more questions. Olivia had been taking care of Rosealie, and Rosealie trusted Olivia fully, but since Rosealie had had so many nightmares, Olivia was taking 20 in the crib. Compliments of Elliot who told her she looked like something the cats puked up, ate again, and puked up again. Olivia agreed to nap after Elliot assured her that he could handle questioning Rosealie. _

_"Hi, Rosealie, my name is Elli-" Elliot was cut off by the frightened child._

_"Please don't hurt me!!!! Please, I didn't do anything! OLIVIA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rosealie screamed at the top of her lungs._

_Olivia heard Rosealie's screams, and came running. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Olivia asked as she wrapped her arms around the shaking child. Rosealie was sobbing too hard to give her an answer, so she asked Elliot."Elliot, what's going on?" _

_"I'm not sure. I think she's still too afraid of men in general to be alone in a room with one." _

"Sweetheart, Elliot isn't going to hurt you. He's going to help you."

"Why can't you help me?"

"I can, but I had asked Elliot to help me, help you because I needed to get some s... paperwork done." Olivia lied, and hoped Elliot got the message that she didn't want Rosealie to think that sleeping was more important to her than helping her.

_"I'm sorry, Elliot and Olivia. I shouldn't have yelled. Are you mad at me?" Rosealie asked them fearfully._

_"Of course, we're not mad, honey. It's understandable that you were frightened by Elliot. He has that effect on people." Olivia answered with a chuckle and the comment made Rosealie laugh. _

_"Hey!" Elliot said trying to sound mad, but he couldn't hide the smile that came bursting across his face._

**End Flashback

* * *

A/N: Y'all know how much I love reviews, more reviews, the faster I update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: School sucks! Like everybody didn't already know that.**

**Disclaimer: My chapterly torture. sigh. I don't own 'em.**

**Roof top**

**Same day**

"Yeah, that was hilarious!" Olivia laughed. _That one came close, and it looks like she put her guard down... but what's that in her eyes now? Looks like pain. This is going to kill me wondering like this._

"Olivia, when you said you hadn't had someone depend on you for a long time, what did you mean?" _Guard's back up. Great! I should have knew that would happen. Damn it!_

"Don't worry about it." Olivia said aggravatedly.

"Please, Olivia. I want to help you."

"I wanted to help you too, but I'm still in the dark... Make you a deal. I've already told you most of what's bothering me, you tell me why you've been such an ass lately and I'll tell you the rest. Deal?" Olivia asked and extended him her hand. _This is going to take a while, but if it will get her to talk to me, I'll do anything._

"Deal." Elliot said and shook her hand. Olivia looked expectantly at him. Elliot sighed and started, "I'm sorry I've been such an ass as you've so delicately put it, I just... I didn't, no I still don't know how to deal with Kathy. I signed the divorce papers Monday, but... I don't know. I just don't know what to do. I haven't been single since high school, and the rules of dating have definitely changed in that time. And it's not just that... (sigh) Maureen is about to be engaged."

"What do you mean 'about to be'?" Olivia asked curiously.

"The guy she's been dating for the past two years came to me on Wed. to ask permission to ask her. I like him, don't get me wrong cause he is a great guy, I just still think of her as my baby."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that he could, but if he hurt her in any way, he had better run for his life cause I would kill him and ask questions later. That's what's been going on with me, now spill."

"First off, talk to me like that again and I'm outta here..." For a minute Olivia stood there looking very pensive, thinking over what to say, and how much of it could he handle. "Well, you see, everybody assumes that I'm was an only child since I'm the product of my mother's rape, but... I did have a younger sibling. A little boy that I named Johnathan Micheal Benson. He was younger than me by 10 years, and from one of my mom's many one night stands. She didn't even know which of 6 men it was. I remember, I was with Mom when she had him," Olivia said with a sad smile, "She said, 'Baby, I want you to name him. You've earned it putting up with me when I'm drunk, and helping me stay relatively sober throughout my pregnancy.' I was so happy, it's one of the few happy memories I have of her. I named him Johnathan after my best friend, and Micheal for the only blood relative of mine that didn't call me a demon child. However, I rarely saw him cause his mom thought of me like that. But when she died and it was just him and his father, I saw him more because his dad always thought his wife was too cruel to me. Anyways, after he was born, Mom went back to her alcoholic ways and I had to shoulder all of the house work once again. Lucky me he was born at the start of summer break. After break was over, he had to go to a day care every day, and we just clicked into a routine." Olivia stopped for a minute to gather her thoughts.

"Wow, I didn't know that. What happened to him; you never talk about him."

"ACS removed him after the neighbors called the cops cause Mom left him out on the front porch in the freezing cold in only a diaper because I had to stay late at school to make up a test." Olivia said as she started to tear up at the memory.

"How come they didn't remove you too?" _Why would they remove him and not her?_

"Because I didn't get home till after, and if they looked in my room, it just looked like a guestroom. When I got home, Mom was totally wasted and said that she didn't care, that he was just another mouth to feed." Olivia said as her eyes started to overflow with the tears she had never let herself shed before for her brother, but here alone with Elliot, she felt safe enough to let her tired, scarred walls down.

Elliot couldn't resist the urge to wrap his warm, strong, loving arms around her as she cried her eyes out. "It's alright, it's alright." They stayed like that for 10 minutes. When Olivia calmed down, Elliot said. "Now I see what's been going. Liv, it's alright. Rosealie isn't like him. You can say good bye to her, and you know where she's going. Hell, Rosealie's probably going to keep calling you every chance she gets. And if the colonel likes you enough, maybe she'll let you go down to visit her every once in a while." There's a knock on the roof door.

"Sorry to interupt, but the little one is getting hungry; you've been up here for two and a half hours." Munch said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We'll be right down." Olivia said. When Munch left Olivia said to Elliot, "We'd better get down there; she doesn't get hungry very much, but when she does, a whole cow has to die for her." Olivia joked and led him off the roof.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! I'm really in an updating mood! Maybe you could fill up my inbox with reviews for Christmas? Or whatever holiday you celebrate.**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in so long, but I do have a very long chapter saved for this story. The slight prob is that my dad doesn't have internet at the moment and all of my chapters are saved on that computer. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! Once again, so very sorry for the delay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow!! I hope you all didn't forget about this one! I blame school, and my dad who always has to take me everywhere even though he's just doing something any grown person could do for themselves. Plus, it doesn't help that we moved and Dad didn't get the internet hooked up till now.**

**A/N2: This takes place after Dalton was shot for you JAG fans. I know, gots to fudge the timeline, but oh well. I like it.**

**Disclaimer: My chapterly torture. sigh. I don't own 'em.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**C. D.'s Bar 'n' Grill**

**Later same day**

During lunch, Olivia and Rosealie had informed the guys of what was going to happen the following day and neither of them could hardly believe it.

"We're sure gonna miss ya kiddo," Fin said, "but right now I need to get back to work. Unlike _some lazy _butted lady around here." Fin laughed in what seemed like ages._I'd be willin' ta bet Liv's gonna go bitchy on our s'rry asses when she gets back. Our girl's definitely way too attached to handle dis very well._

"Who?" Rosealie asked innocently which caused the adults to laugh till tears came to their eyes. "What's so funny? Did I miss something?" Which only caused everybody to laugh till they cried.

"What's so funny?!?" Rosealie yelled annoyedly. "Ah, forget it. Grr..." The adults still couldn't stop laughing.

Once everyone calmed down, which took forever, Liv said "Don't worry, hun, but we had better let the guys get back to work before our boss gets mad. Tell 'em bye, Rosealie."

"Bye, ever'body!" Rosealie shouted happily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Olivia's apartment**

**Later that night**

**Olivia's POV**

"Livia?" Rosealie called out from her bed near midnight.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Olivia answered upon entering the guestroom that was temporarily dubbed Rosie's Room. _I hope she didn't have another nightmare._

"I can't sweep." Rosealie whined.

"Well, why not, hun?" _More than likely just last minute jitters._

"I scared of tomorrow." _See._

"There's nothing to be scared of, baby; you're going to meet your mommy." _Eventhough I don't want you too. I wish you could just stay here with me forever._

"But I wanna stay here with you, Livvy." Rosealie whined. _Talk about a mind reader._

"I know you do, babe, but you belong with your mother." _No matter how much it will kill me to see you go._

"Why do I have to go with her? I don't even know her." Rosealie said as she started to cry. _Be strong, Olivia, and don't panic._

"You didn't know me either, at first, hun. It will take a little bit of getting used to, but you will get to know her and I'd bet anything that you will forget all about me and the guys after a month of being with your mother." _I'm sorry to say it, but it's true._

"Nuh-huh! I won't ever forget you, Livvy. I love you!" Rosealie cried. _I love you, too, baby. I love you, too._

"Come'on. You need to calm down and go to bed. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Olivia whispered.

"Please don't make me go, Livvy." _Talk about a heartbreaker. She's got to get those eyes from her mother._

"Will you at least go meet her? If you still feel this strongly about it afterwards, I'll talk to your mother. But I can't make any promises, Ok?" _I really hate lying to her, but she really needs to go to bed, or else we won't be very pleasent tomorrow._

"Ok, but you promise you will?" _I really hate lying to her._

"I promise."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Next day**

**11:30 am**

**Olivia's apartment**

"Livvy! What if she's really as bad as Dad said!" _Haven't we been through this already?!_

"Remember what I told you about Daddy? How he was lying. Please, babe, we're going to be late, now let's get a move on." Olivia said annoyedly. _I really don't mean to be this grumpy. God, what has gotten into me?!_

Rosie started crying even harder and wailed, "Stop! You're scaring me!"

"I'm sorry, hun," Olivia said, her voice returning to it's usual soft tone, "I didn't mean to scare you. But, Rosie, we've got to go to your mom's house. Because," Olivia said and raised her voice at the look on Rosie's face that obviously meant she was about to argue, "you belong with your mother. She wants you and unless she has something terribly wrong with her, or she doesn't agree that you can stay with me if I have to talk to her if you still don't want to stay, I can't keep you from her since you are her daughter... Now that the tear factory has turned off, could we please go to the car?" _I really didn't want to resort to hurting her, but it's for her own good._

Rosie sniffled, "OK."_ And we're off to see the wizard, the most wonderful wizard of all... Hehe..._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Colonel Sarah Mackenzie's Apartment**

**Mac's (Colonel Mackenzie) POV**

**8:05 pm**

_They're 5 minutes and 16, 17, 18... seconds late. Calm down, Mackenzie, Det. Benson said __**around **__eight in the evening, not exactly. I can't believe this is happenig! This month of all months! Dalton's dead because of me, I fell off the wagon, some psycho kidnapped me, and now, Harm doesn't trust me... No, correction, he's __**DISSAPPOINTED**__ in me. Not that he'll ever admit it because he's too kind, but I could just see it in his eyes... The same look my highschool teachers used to give me when they suspected I had a hang over or was really drunk. Harm is going to go nuts when he finds out that I requested to take next month off. I had to tell the Admiral, and I got my ass chewed out for that one, but who could blame me? I just found my daughter! I thought she was dead! Now on to how to tell him... I, at least, need to tell him before he hears rumors about it... Maybe I'll have him over for dinner tomorrow. He can get to know her, I can get to know her, and I'll explain what had happened to her after she goes to sleep._

_I CAN'T BE A MOTHER!!!!! God, that just dawned on me. How am I supposed be a single/military/alcoholic mom?! What if she doesn't like me?! What if... God, I've got to quit doing this to myself!!!!!!!! I'm sure, if anything, Harriet could give me some advice. She's got four kids... Where are they?!?!?!?! They're 15 minutes and 49, 50, 51... seconds late!_

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Det. Benson?" Mac asked when she opened her door to reveal a woman, but no little girl. _Where could she be?_

"Yes, you must be Colonel Mackenzie." At Mac's insistant nod, she continued, "Rosealie is in the car, she fell asleep about two hours ago. Which gives us the chance to talk. Could I come in?" Liv asked.

"Yes, of course." Mac said and led her into the living room. _Oy vey, oy vey, oy vey!_

"I can't imagine how anxious you must be, but there are some questions I need to ask. Is that alright?" Liv asked.

"Of course." Mac said as the phone rang. "Uh, just a minute... Mackenzie." _Whoever this is had better have a good excuse for calling right now!_

"Hey, Mac. It's me, I was just wondering if you wanted to get our usual pizza and have a talk." Cmdr. Harmon "Harm" Rabb, Jr. said. _Maybe after the detective in my living room leaves and my daughter goes to sleep... I don't think that would blow over too well._

"Now's not really a good time. How long are you going to be up?" _That really sounds suspicious. Way to go, Mackenzie._

"Not really sure. I've got a lot of paperwork to catch up on, so that's going to take me a while. What's going on, Mac? Hot date tonight?" Harm asked sarcastically.

"No, I don't have a date tonight, but I do have company. Maybe after she leaves we can talk, but right now she's in my living room and I shouldn't keep her waiting. I'll call you later; we really need to talk." _What am I supposed to tell him, though?_

Harm could tell that she really needed to talk and that she was really stressed, so he agreed and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Olivia asked.

"My collegue, Cmdr. Harmon Rabb, Jr. We just call him, Harm. What do you need to know?" _God, I'm so nervous!_

"Do you have someone to help take care of Rosie when you're away on a case?" _Shit!_

"Family wise?" At her nod, she continued, "My father, not that I would even consider leaving her with him, is dead, my mother ran away when I was 15, my only uncle is in Levenworth, I don't have any aunts or cousins, and I'm an only child. My friends are the only family I have, basicly. Harm is like a brother to me, my C.O. is like a father to me, and Bud and Harriet, a couple at work, are like my brother and sister. Harm and I are their kids' godparents. Harriet is so wonderful with kids, I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping out occasionally."

"Do you feel that you are capable to take care of Rosealie?" _**NO!**_

"I'm not sure... I've never had to take care of a child for longer than a weekend. My godkids are the only experience I have with children."

"Are you married or in a long term relationship?"

"No."

"Would it be alright if I dropped in from time to time, or if I call to check up on Rosie?" _That doesn't seem like a rule to me..._

"Why?"

"Because she has a hard time warming up to people, but we got a little too attached while I watched her both before and during her father's trial, if you could even call him that." Olivia muttered under her breath. "She reminded me of someone I used to know, and our company shrink says that she was looking for someone to be her mom and open up to. So... we just clicked." _And here I thought it had something to do with my alcoholism. Woo!_

"Sure, that's fine." _What now?_

"Okay, I'm going to go get her. I'll be right back." Olivia said effectively ending the unbearable silence.


End file.
